Eduard Narcisse
Eduard Narcisse was a noble man whose family sells grain to the French Court. He was one of the sons of Stéphane Narcisse. Personality Eduard Narcisse was a very abrupt, and down to business kind of man. He would go to great lengths to get what he wanted. Early Life Eduard Narcisse came from a very rich and powerful family in France. His mother is presumed to be his father's 3 third wife because his first two marriages were childless Season 2 *'The Plague' Eduard Narcisse came before The Queen of France and The Queen, Mother to request that a man, Lord Purvilon, ''whom he was having great difficulties with for sleeping with his new bride, be murdered. Queen Mary blatantly refused him, but Catherine encouraged her to find out more details before making a decision. So he informed them, he was the man that fed France, he owned most of the grain in France. Knowing the Queen Mother could persuade the new, and young French Queen his way, Eduard said he would return for his answer. The next day, Eduard came back to court very annoyed he had not received his desired answer. Mary told him she would not allow him to murder someone in her kingdom. Eduard cautioned the two Queens to look outside. He told them that the fields and many houses were burning. They needed his grain if they did not want a famine. After not getting what he wanted for the second time, Eduard took matters into his own hands and had the water that was being delivered to the ''The Purvilon Family poisoned. Killing the entire family line. The next day when he appeared before the two French Queens once more, he admitted to his crime, and told the young Queen she should have listened to him. Later that day, Eduard sent word to deliver the wheat to Court. Once he did he was immediately stopped by Mary and 6 of her guards. She informed him he was under arrest for murdering the The Purvilon Family. Soon, Eduard found himself in the dungeon. Mary told him he would pay for his crimes, and put him inside an infected room with other Plague victims, all while he screamed to be freed. *'Drawn and Quartered ' Eduard's body was found by his father, Stéphane Narcisse. His body was sent away for a proper burial. Season 3 *'Extreme Measures' - (Mentioned) Lord Narcisse wants to slip away with Lady Lola, however she declines, informing him King Francis knows about them. He answers that that is a problem, and they will find a solution. Lola tells him she can't do it anymore. Realizing her life belonged to her son, John Philip. She has to think about what's best for him, and she's not sure that's him. As long as Francis has doubts, so will she. Narcisse adds he's raised children of him own, some of them turned out quite well. *'Safe Passage' - (Mentioned) Narcisse and Catherine are disguising Queen Mary's travels back to Scotland. Queen Catherine says Mary is sailing into a hostile nation of Protestants, and must leave immediately. Needing her mercenaries for her own protection. Lord Narcisse warns her if that situation explodes, it is better for Mary to incur losses over her. Catherine realized he really does not like Mary. Narcisse reminds her Mary sent his son, Eduard Narcisse to his death. He may not have been a son to be proud of, but he was his, nevertheless. And when Lola had doubts about his commitment to her, and Mary fanned the flames of their discord, driving her to England. Season 4 *'Highland Games' - (Mentioned) Luc Narcisse revealed he has multiple siblings. It is unknown if he and Eduard had the same mother. Related Pages Pages relating to Eduard Narcisse are the following: • Kingdom of France • Lord Narcisse • House of Narcisse Category:French Category:Noble Category:Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Lords Category:House of Narcisse